The Shining Serpent
by Slytherin Studios
Summary: On a deadly visit to the Dursleys, Storm Shadow and Baroness find a half dead Amaryllis Potter and take her with them back to France. As she trains to become a ninja assassin, Lys gets spotted by an order member and her life changes again. What will happen when Dumbledore finds out his weapon won't listen to him? What happens when the truth comes out? Rated T for now.
1. The Beginning (Edited)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling and G.I. Joe belongs to Larry Hama and Hasbro.

**Title**: The Shining Serpent

**Author**: Slytherin Studios

**Beta**: (Position Available)

**Story Summary**: After killing the Dursleys for betraying their master, the Baroness and Storm Shadow find a half-dead Amaryllis Potter in the cupboard under the stairs, they decide to take her with them back to France. The Baroness (or Ana Lewis or Anastasia DeCobray) decides to adopt her, and her husband agrees since it made her happy, Baroness also gets Storm Shadow to train Amaryllis when she was healed enough to train. What happens when Dumbledore finds out his favorite weapon is missing and the Dursleys are dead? What happen when an Order member locates the missing Girl-Who-Lived accidentally?

**Chapter Summary**: A tragic even happens to the Dursleys, Amaryllis gets rescued and Dumbledore worries about his weapon being missing.

**Ships**: Storm Shadow/Amaryllis, Snake Eyes/Scarlett, Duke/Baroness.

**Chapter Cast**: Storm Shadow, Baroness, the Dursleys, Amaryllis Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape.

* * *

~**September 8th, 1986 - The Dursley Residence**~

Three people huddled, terrified, against the sitting room wall, mostly they were terrified because the white clothed man had a very large sword. Said man was calmly admiring the sword as he stood at the side of a tall black haired woman.

The woman eyed the three people against the wall with disgust, after a moment she speaks, "You know why we're here, don't you, Mr. Dursley?"

Mr. Dursley had known why they were here the moment he opened the front door. So the only thing he could really do was nod pathetically. A small smirk appeared on the woman's face as the man behind her tilted his head towards the cupboard under the stairs as if hearing something no one else could.

"You've betrayed our master to the authorities, for that you will die, no one betrays cobra and lives to tell about it."

Mr. Dursley starts to sweat and whimper. The woman next to him hugs the young boy in the middle of them to her side while paling drastically.

"P-please, B-baroness, let t-them go." Stutters Mr. Dursley, gesturing towards his wife and son, he doesn't care at all with what should happen to his niece, he didn't want the useless freak anyway.

The woman, or Baroness, seems to ponder this but it was only a ruse. Her partner left the room, his head still tilted as if listening to something unheard. Baroness moved so fast only her partner would've noticed. She drew her silenced gun and emptied her magazine of 9. The first shot immediately killed the boy, the second shot hit Mrs. Dursley in the heard and the rest hit Mr. Dursley all over his body so that he would die a slow death.

The Baroness put her gun away and took out a red spray paint can and painted the Cobra symbol on the wall. Deciding to see what her partner was up to, she left the spray can behind, knowing the police won't get any prints due to her wearing gloves.

Upon entering the hall, she finds her partner kneeling in front of the open cupboard under the stairs, the tenseness of his shoulders and back meant that he was angry. Approaching him slowly but loudly, she asks, "Storm Shadow, what the hell are you doing?"

The man in white, or Storm Shadow, at first doesn't say anything but then angrily spits out in Japanese, "**Watashi wa kare o gōmon shite iru hitsuyō ga arimasu!** (I should have tortured him!)"

Baroness blinks at the sudden Japanese and steps closer to peer over his shoulder, and then she saw exactly what made her partner so angry. Because inside the cupboard was the body of a 6 year old little girl, she was badly beaten, the girl surprisingly still moving slightly despite her injuries.

"Take her with us." Baroness says as she stands to leave, Storm Shadow gingerly picks the girl up and walks after the Baroness. The two adults and one child got into a dark sedan with tinted windows and no plates and disappeared into the night, just missing an old man walking fast towards Number 4, Privet Drive.

Storm Shadow noticed the man, he hoped that man wasn't one of those magicals his family's heard about.

* * *

~**Scotland, Hogwarts Castle - Headmaster's Office**~

Thousands of miles away from the Dursley residence, several machines in the headmaster's office started crashing. From his spot on the balcony, the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, despite his old age, ran over to the machines with horror over his face.

He quickly runs over to his fireplace, not noticing his potions master and his deputy. Dumbledore grabs some powder and throws it in the fireplace. The fireplace roars to life with green flames, he steps in, surprisingly not burning himself and says, "Figg's House, Privet Drive!"

The other two quickly follow him, when they arrive at Privet Drive, they can hear the front door slam. They exit the house to see the headmaster head to a house directly across the street. They quickly head in that direction, they enter the house seconds after Dumbledore. The two find the Headmaster in the sitting room staring at the cobra symbol on the wall, not noticing the three dead bodies of the Dursleys.

There was no sign of Potter in the room or elsewhere in the house. Amaryllis Lillian Potter was missing.


	2. Training and a Wreck (Edited)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling and G.I. Joe belongs to Larry Hama and Hasbro.

**Title**: The Shining Serpent

**Author**: Slytherin Studios

**Beta**: (Position Available)

**Story Summary**: After killing the Dursleys for betraying their master, the Baroness and Storm Shadow find a half-dead Amaryllis Potter in the cupboard under the stairs, they decide to take her with them back to France. The Baroness (or Ana Lewis or Anastasia DeCobray) decides to adopt her, and her husband agrees since it made her happy, Baroness also gets Storm Shadow to train Amaryllis when she was healed enough to train. What happens when Dumbledore finds out his favorite weapon is missing and the Dursleys are dead? What happen when an Order member locates the missing Girl-Who-Lived accidentally?

**Chapter Summary**: Lys returns home to find a certain white clothed annoyance, her mother arrives and she spends the next day with her friend.

**Ships**: Storm Shadow/Amaryllis, Snake Eyes/Scarlett, Duke/Baroness, Baroness/McCullen (Minor).

**Chapter Cast**: Storm Shadow, Baroness, Baron DeCobray, Snake Eyes, Scarlett (mentioned), Hermione Granger, and Winky.

**Other Note**: Kmom13 is writing a revised version of this story which should be posted soon so keep an eye out.

**Languages used so far**: Japanese, French.

* * *

+**10 years later, Beauxbaton Academy, France – 3:45 p.m.**+  
The end of the school year saw teens and their families getting ready for their graduation next monday. It also saw a bushy haired teen searching for her best fried, as soon as she spots her green eyed friend yells, "Hey Lys, are you doing anything later?!"

Lys turns around as she was heading towards where her driver was waiting and yells back, "Hey, Hermione, I don't know. My **maman** (Mom) should be back from her business trip, but I'll call you if I'm free!"

Hermione nods and waves, she then spots her parents and goes to greet them. Lys walks to her driver, who opens the car door as she gets within 5 feet of the car and asks, "**Est à la maison maman?** (Is Mom home?)"

The driver shakes his head and says, "**Non, elle les terres en 2 heuros.** (No, she lands in 2 hours)"

Lys nods and gets into the car. The driver then closes the door and gets into the drivers' seat before starting the car and driving to the DeCobray Manor. An hour later they arrive at the house, Lys grabs her stuff as the driver opens her door and then closes the door once she is out and gets back into the car and drives off to the Airport to pick up her mother.

Lys walks in the house and her adoptive father, the Baron, says, "**Le conducteur ne partir pour l'aéroport encore?** (Did the driver leave for the airport yet?)"

Lys nods and says, "**Oui, il vient de quitter**. (Yes, he just left)"

The Baron nods and says, "**C'est bon, je serai dans mon bureau**. (That's good, I'll be in my office)"

Lys watches as her adoptive father walks up the stairs and from the corner of her eyes spots something white vanish from the doorway of the living room. Knowing who that was Lys takes out a throwing star from her uniform sleeve and moved slowly into the living room.

Hearing someone behind her, Lys whips around with the throwing star first as if to slit the throat of the person behind her. But a hand stops the star 3 inches from the Carotid Artery. Seeing who it was Lys's cheek twitches as her sensei says, "You've gotten faster but not fast enough."

Storm Shadow grins at the look on his second students face. His grin gets wider as he hears her Mutter, "Crazy old bastard."

"Don't you have homework to do?" Storm Shadow says, smiling widely at the look on Lys's face. Taking her arm out of his grasp, Lys stalks upstairs, Storm Shadows snickers follow her until she couldn't hear them anymore.

Lys opens her Mahogany red door to the best room ever in her opinion. Her walls were black, green, silver and blue, the ceiling was black with constellations on it such as: Polaris (the North Star), Sirius (the Dog Star), Princess Andromeda, and the Pegasus. The top of the walls were black and towards the middle and lower part of the walls had silver diamond outlines with green in the middle, there were quotes about adversity, war and other quotes that interested Lys were on the upper part of the walls in blue. The carpet was a cream color; a mahogany red desk was on the right side of a large sleigh bed.

The sleigh bed sheets were black silk with a bronze fuzzy blanket, the top comforter was a dark blue with a black tribal raven in the middle and it was opposite colors on the other side. There were 5 pillows, 2 of them were black, 2 were blue and 1 was silver.

There were bookcases just slightly let of the door, the cases covered the entire wall including the corner and 2 feet of the next wall. The cases on the left went until 1 foot until the ceiling along with the corner; the left wall case was only 5 feet high. The cases had books about weapons, war, weapon maintenance, clothing and weapon catalogues, Gun care for Dummies, and battle tactic books from all around the world in different times (such as Sun Tzu's Art of War).

There also were a couple of psychology books, a lot of books about child abuse and fantasy/romance books as well. Just inches away from the left wall bookcase was a doorway that led to a large walk-in closet. There was a semi-large makeup desk and mirror with large lights around the edge of the mirror. Makeup, makeup remover and hair care products covered the desk.

The closets were all graffitied; there are a couple of dresses that Lys hasn't worn in a couple of years. There's a section of closet dedicated entirely to white or almost white clothes. The bathroom was semi-large with a glass shower stall and a marble bathtub directly next to it. The entire bathroom was covered with black tiles and red tiles that led to the towel rack, the shower, the bathtub and a small closet where red, black and white towels are stored.

Lys looks at her bed again and notices a thick manila folder; opening the folder Lys notices her Muggle school homework. Putting her book bag on her bed, Lys goes into her closet to pick her workout clothes which consisted of a blue tank top, light blue sports bra, blue yoga pants and black sneakers.

Lys then walks back to her bed and takes her homework to her desk and sits down and begins to do her Muggle and some magical homework. It takes almost 2 hours to complete and then heads down to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before heading to the training room her adopted mother had built 2 years after she adopted Lys. Storm Shadow was already there stretching. He turns to the doorway and pops out of his split stretch and says, "Start stretching."

Lys puts her bottle and towel she nicked from the kitchen on one of the benches and begins stretching. After a minute of stretching, Storm Shadow calls her over.

"We will begin." Storm Shadows grin made Lys get a shiver down her spine despite having butterflies in her stomach.

The next 2 hours, once again, made every bone and muscle and a couple of muscles Lys never knew existed to hurt. Once it looked like his student was going to pass out he let her go. Flinching her way to her room, Lys runs into her mother, the Baroness, who takes one look at her daughter and says, "Was training fun, sweetheart?"

Lys looks at her mother like she's lost her mind as he mother then says, "That fun, huh?"

Lys's eyebrow twitches as she says sarcastically, "Oh yeah, it was a blast."

Her mother laughs and asks, "Are you going to hang out with Hermione?"

Lys thinks about it for a moment and then says, "Not tonight, maybe tomorrow."

Baroness nods and says, "I'll let you take a long soak in the bath."

Lys nods, thanking her mother and walks to her room. Baroness looked after her adoptive daughter and thinks to herself; _I hope they don't go to the Eiffel Tower tomorrow_.

Lys enters her room and heads to her bathroom, taking off her clothes as she goes and then starts the bath. She then adds coconut scented bubble beads and takes off her underwear and sports bra before stepping into the bath. Lys sighs in relief. Training with Storm Shadow is always a bitch.

Suddenly remembering something, Lys calls for her house-elf, Winky. Winky appears with a small 'pop.'

"Yes, Ms. DeCobray, how's' may Winky serve you?"

"Can you get me my cell phone, please?"

Winky nods and with a snap of her fingers, Lys's cell phone appears. Winky hands Lys her phone and leave the room with another small 'pop.'

Lys dials a familiar number, the phone rings three times before her friend answers.

"Hello, Granger Residence, how may I help you?"

"Jesus, Hermione that was _way_ too respectful."

"Ah, Amaryllis, how are you?" Hermione asks curiously.

"Sore but otherwise I'm fine." Lys says while rubbing her left shoulder.

"Okay, so why did you call?" Hermione asks in confusion.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tomorrow."

The excitement in Hermione's voice could've lit a light bulb, "Really? Want to go to the Eiffel Tower? Or the Louvre, maybe the magical Louvre."

Lys chuckles at the speed Hermione was talking, and then says, "Easy there, speedy, we can do all three if we plan everything out correctly."

The next day saw Amaryllis DeCobray and Hermione Granger leaving the Muggle Louvre.

"That was amazing," Hermione gushes making Lys roll her eyes at her friend.

The two catch a bus and head towards the Eiffel Tower. After an hour ride, the bus stops 8 blocks away from the Tower. Hermione and Lys stop in their tracks as they hear the screeching of tires. The two turn around to see a black hummer with a metal plow on the grill, there was a man in a black body suit on the top.

The man in black dodges a car as it was flung upward by swinging around the side of the airborne car. The man has to dodge another car and disappears. He then reappears from under the hummer when he let go and moments later the hummer gets hit by a train, in the chaos the man disappears and two familiar people crawl from the wreck.

Storm Shadow didn't seem to notice them as Baroness joins him with a metal suitcase in her hands, she also didn't seem to notice them either. The two exchange something and then started running towards a shopping mall.

Lys decides that seeing those two together, which meant that they are up to no good, that she and Hermione should go see the Magical Louvre which was located in _L'allée magique_.

As Hermione speculated on what had just happened, Lys keeps silent, she wasn't sure if Mione could be trusted with what her family does and on occasion, her. Lys has a feeling she'll see that redhead woman again sometime. As she and Hermione eat a small snack in the Louvre's cafeteria, Lys is spotted by a woman in her early twenties with pink hair as she sat with a sandy-haired scarred man.

Amaryllis Lillian DeCobray doesn't realize that her life is about to change again, and it will mostly involve an old man with an obsession with her wealth and the light.

* * *

Here's the 2nd chapter, tell me if you like it and if there's anything wrong - so please rate and review.


	3. General Hawks Goddaughter (Edited)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling and G.I. Joe belongs to Larry Hama and Hasbro.

**Title**: The Shining Serpent

**Author**: Slytherin Studios

**Beta**: (Position Available)

**Story Summary**: After killing the Dursleys for betraying their master, the Baroness and Storm Shadow find a half-dead Amaryllis Potter in the cupboard under the stairs, they decide to take her with them back to France. The Baroness (or Ana Lewis or Anastasia DeCobray) decides to adopt her, and her husband agrees since it made her happy, Baroness also gets Storm Shadow to train Amaryllis when she was healed enough to train. What happens when Dumbledore finds out his favorite weapon is missing and the Dursleys are dead? What happen when an Order member locates the missing Girl-Who-Lived accidentally?

**Chapter Summary**: Lys goes over to her friend Hermione's house and meets the G.I. Joe commander and his ninja bodyguard.

**Ships**: Storm Shadow/Amaryllis, Snake Eyes/Scarlett, Duke/Baroness, Baroness/McCullen (Minor).

**Chapter Cast**: Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, General Hawk, Snake Eyes, Scarlett (mentioned), Mrs. Granger, Hermione Granger, Amaryllis DeCobray, Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley (mentioned), Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Storm Shadow (mentioned), Baroness (mentioned), Cornelius Fudge, Rita Skeeter (mentioned), Mrs. Weasley, Peter Pettigrew (mentioned), Sirius Black, Moody, Kingsley, Jean-Pierre Delacour, Amelia Bones.

**Other Note**: Kmom13 is writing a revised version of this story which should be posted soon so keep an eye out.

**Languages used so far**: Japanese, French.

* * *

+**The Magical Louvre Cafeteria, 5:00 p.m.**+

Nymphadora Tonks couldn't believe her luck, not only had she gotten Remus Lupin on a date but she had also found the missing Girl-Who-Lived. Tonks drags Remus away unaware of two pairs of eyes watching them curiously.

Once outside, Remus asks, "What's wrong, Nymphadora?"

Normally Tonks would've gotten mad at the use of her first name but her parents, occasionally Sirius and Remus was the only people allowed to do it.

"I just saw Amaryllis Potter in the cafeteria." Tonks says frantically as the two duck into an alleyway.

Remus stumbles, which doesn't happen often because of his lycanthropy, and says, "What? Really? Why isn't she with us now?"

Tonks stops, turns slightly to Remus and says, "Yes, I am positive, but we shouldn't make a move without Dumbledore's knowledge, we may just scare her off and we could never find her again."

Remus thought she was right, but he wasn't sure he wanted Dumbledore involved; it was his fault that his pseudo-niece Amaryllis was missing in the first place.

Tonks and Remus appariate, once they're sure they weren't spotted, and appear in the Le Chaudron Argent (French- The Silver Cauldron) apparition point and head towards their owlery to send a letter to the headmaster.

Once the letter was sent they went to their rooms to wait for the headmasters reply.

* * *

+**Meanwhile at the Granger Residence, 5:30 p.m.**+

"I wonder what was wrong with those two?" Hermione wonders curiously as they walk up to Hermione's house though they were wondering why there was an official looking car out front.

Hermione started to figure out that the car in front of her house belonged to the U.S. Military and figured her godfather must be visiting.

Upon entering the house, Hermione calls out, "We're home!"

Hermione's mother, Jane, steps out of the kitchen with a dray of drinks and says, "Hello girls, did you two have a good time? Did you see what happened to the Eiffel Tower?"

Lys and Hermione take off their coats and Hermione says, "Hello mum, we had an _amazing_ time, and no we didn't, what happened?"

"Some terrorists destroyed the Eiffel Tower." Hermione's mother, Jane, says as she leads the two girls into the Living room where a man as old as Hermione's father, if just a little bit older who was sitting in a wheelchair and a man wearing all black including a ski mask.

Lys immediately recognizes the man in black as the man who had been fighting with Storm Shadow hours earlier, she also hopes he doesn't recognize her as one of the intruders that came into the Pit to steal back the warheads and kicked the redhead's ass.

The old man and the man in black turn in their direction once they pass the living room doorway.

Once Hermione saw the older man, she lets out an excited gasps and launches herself as him, "Uncle Clay!"

The man in black doesn't move an inch as the missile known as Hermione tackled Clay almost out of his wheelchair, but he doesn't seem to mind as he laughs and gives her a hug.

"I swear Hermione, you seem to get bigger every time I see you," Clay says as he looks Hermione over and then notices Lys, "So who's your friend?"

Hermione lets go and says, "This is my friend, Amaryllis DeCobray."

Hermione doesn't see the man in black tense or Clay raising his left eyebrow, she also doesn't notice Lys staring down Clay, so she continues, "Amaryllis this is my godfather Clayton and that's his bodyguard Snake Eyes."

Lys bows her head and then says, "Hello."

Snake Eyes' hands clench, he knew that voice as the person who beat Scarlett. He had a bone to pick with that person but finding out said person was a teenage girl was going to make that fight difficult. The doorbell rings and Mrs. Granger places the tray down and goes to answer the door. A moment later she returns with 2 French Police, who request to speak to Amaryllis DeCobray in the kitchen.

They let Mrs. Granger sit in on the conversation. They tell Lys that her adoptive father is dead and due to witness statements said her mother and a man in white killed him after forcing him to arm some warheads and they were worried she'd be next. Lys tried hard to tell them that there was nothing to worry about but neither the officers nor Mrs. Granger would listen. It was then decided that Lys will stay with the Grangers until she was safe, she managed to convince them she'll need her clothes.

An hour later a squad car arrives to escort Lys and Mrs. Granger to DeCobray Manor while Clay and Snake Eyes left saying sorry they couldn't stay longer as something came up at work. The Granger's bought their lie but Lys didn't, she knew they were leaving to follow her so she could lead them to her mother, the Baroness and Storm Shadow.

Like that'd happen and what Lys doesn't realize that an old meddlesome fool is preparing to get her back in Britain.

* * *

+**Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, Hogwarts Castle, Headmasters Office**+

Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk wondering what went wrong with his plan. Amaryllis Potter was to live with the Dursleys and be molded by him to be his perfect weapon. She was to be tested by her years at Hogwarts, and would be the perfect wife for young Ronald Weasley.

(**AN**: Yeah, right)

She would then give him a son and then die and in her will she would leave all her money and valuables to him and Ronald Weasley, and then he'll be looked up as the teacher of the savior and the beacon of the light. But then she disappeared and all his plans went down the drain and worst of all the teachers pretty much refuse to talk to him unless it's for school except for Trewlany, and reluctantly Minerva and Severus.

Minerva and Severus are especially angry as Minerva had _told_ him of the Dursleys' attitude that Halloween 16 years ago and Severus was angry with him because he too knew how the Dursleys' would act due to what Lily had told him when her sister started being cruel and jealous when Lily was a witch and she was not.

The Ministry and the Daily Prophet, lead by Fudge and Rita Skeeter, who are severely damaging his reputation and the Wizengmont and the International Confederation of Wizards stripped him of all his titles except Headmaster to which Dumbledore is barely holding onto.

Fawkes thrills sadly, his friend is almost at the point where he'd be almost as a dark wizard of as Dark as Voldemort, he'd have to break their bond soon before it becomes too late for him.

Dumbledore sighs and an owl flies through an open window, drops the letter it was carrying and then flies over to where his phoenix was and lands on a part of the perch Fawkes had moved to let the owl rest after his long journey. He curiously picks up the letter and opens it, he reads it and as he reads his eyes widen. He then opens one of his desk drawers and takes out a phoenix medallion and summons the order to the school.

He then writes a letter back to Nymphadora and Remus, telling them to find her and follow her movements. Dumbledore then writes another letter to the Minister, telling him he found a lead on Amaryllis Potter in France.

Within an hour, the order of the phoenix members arrives at the school gates and he lets them in. Snape reluctantly shows up but says he has to leave early because he had potions he was working on. Minerva declined to come, citing responsibilities in making sure the students had packed and that they had their exam results before they went home tomorrow. As soon as Dumbledore's office door closes, Moody speaks up, "Why are we here, Albus?"

Various members transfigured chairs to sit while a couple was content to stand.

Dumbledore after a moment of silence says, "I have found Ms. Potter."

At that announcement the room explodes with chatter with Mrs. Weasley being the loudest:

"We _must_ find the poor girl; she must be lonely and depressed."

Oh how wrong she was.

"Where is she?" Sirius Black asks desperately, once Pettigrew was caught alive, he was questioned with Veritaserum and admitted to betraying the Potters and framing Sirius Black.

Once Peter was given the kiss, the Ministry quickly got Sirius out of Azkaban and given 160,000 Galleons for compensation he was released into St. Mungo's for treatment to his exposure of the elements and the Dementors, they also had to get his weight back up. Sirius Black, once he found out his goddaughter was missing, was not a happy man, and considering it was Dumbledore's fault she went missing in the first place broke his nose and was reluctant to get involved with him.

But since his goddaughter was missing and he had no leads himself, he had no choice but to be involved with Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment after Sirius spoke and then says, "In Paris, France, young Nymphadora and Remus found her."

An hour goes by as everyone talks about various ways to take her away before Moody speaks up again, "_ENOUGH_! We are getting nowhere; we need to move _NOW_ before she disappears again."

Many were swayed by what Moody had just said but Kingsley and Sirius disagreed.

"If we want to avoid another International Incident, I suggest we go to the French Ministry with our theory." Kingsley says in his deep baritone voice.

Everyone in the room remembers the Triwizard Tournament where the three champions nearly died by running into Barty Crouch Jr. and a baby Voldemort, the three barley escaped with their lives. Since the tournament ended the French and Bulgarian Ministries have been standoffish towards the British Ministry.

The idea had merit but they weren't sure they'd listen. Dumbledore didn't want to get more people than necessary involved but Sirius agreed with Kingsley and surprisingly Moody and Severus also agreed.

Thinking it over, Dumbledore reluctantly agrees and dismisses everyone. He then floos over to the Ministry to speak with Cornelius Fudge. As he tells Fudge the news, he becomes ecstatic at the prospect of having the Girl-Who-Lived back in Britain and immediately writes a letter to the French Minister, Jean-Pierre Delacour.

It takes a week for the French Ministry to reply and is reluctantly allowing them to look but if the Girl-Who-Lived doesn't want to return to Britain then they'll have to let her go, especially if she's a member of the French Magical Community.

When Fudge, Dumbledore, Amelia Bones, Kingsley and Sirius arrive in the French Ministry they are met by the Minister himself who tell them some bad news. The girl they believe is Amaryllis Potter is the girl they're looking for but she was adopted by a rich French Muggle couple called the DeCobray's and her adoptive father is dead and her mother is missing.

But 5 days after her 'father's' murder she too disappears and from what the DeCobray housekeepers are saying that she's somewhere in Indonesia.

The British team is slightly crushed as Amaryllis Potter or Amaryllis DeCobray has potentially slipped from their grasp.

* * *

**Slytherin Studios**: Here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it so please rate and review, thank you :)


	4. Jakarta (Edited)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling and G.I. Joe belongs to Larry Hama and Hasbro.

**Title**: The Shining Serpent

**Author**: Slytherin Studios

**Beta**: (Position Available)

**Story Summary**: After killing the Dursleys for betraying their master, the Baroness and Storm Shadow find a half-dead Amaryllis Potter in the cupboard under the stairs, they decide to take her with them back to France. The Baroness (or Ana Lewis or Anastasia DeCobray) decides to adopt her, and her husband agrees since it made her happy, Baroness also gets Storm Shadow to train Amaryllis when she was healed enough to train. What happens when Dumbledore finds out his favorite weapon is missing and the Dursleys are dead? What happen when an Order member locates the missing Girl-Who-Lived accidentally?

**Chapter Summary**: Lys goes to Indonesia for a Job and a little fun.

**Ships**: Storm Shadow/Amaryllis, Snake Eyes/Scarlett, Duke/Baroness, Baroness/McCullen (Minor).

**Chapter Cast**: Amaryllis DeCobray, Scarlett, Snake Eyes, General Hawk, Storm Shadow (mentioned), Duke (mentioned), Tama, Jaka, Rama, Bowo, Andy, Mad Dog, Amien Alatas (Original Character), Baroness (mentioned), Wahyu, Breaker, Cover Girl (mentioned).

**Other Note**: Kmom13 is writing a revised version of this story which should be posted soon so keep an eye out.

**Languages used so far**: Japanese, French, ASL, Indonesian.

_Thoughts  
_**Indonesian  
***Sign Language*

AN: Amaryllis outfit is like Girls' Generation Jessica's white leather outfit in 'Run Devil Run.'

* * *

+**Jakarta, Indonesia, 5:30 a.m.**+

Amaryllis appeared on the roof of the building where her target was hiding. This will be her first assassination by herself, but with the Joe's following her, she might not be able to complete the job. So far the only Joe's she has seen are the Redhead and Snake Eyes (one of the people she did **_not_** want to see, the man was also her masters' brenemy).

A brenemy is a brother and an enemy.

_So far so good_.

Amaryllis should've known not to say or think that because now things will get worse. Some movement at the end of the street caught her attention, a large black SWAT van slowly made its way down the street, once at the end of the street it stopped and twenty men exited the vehicle.

Amaryllis couldn't hear what was being said, she might be good but she's not her master with his damn super-hearing. She then jumps down to the building next to her and then the next before landing on the side of her target building like Spiderman.

If she'd paid more attention to what was happening below, she would've noticed a certain Redhead and her silent ninja bodyguard talking to the SWAT leader something.

Amaryllis scales the side of the building until she found a partially open window (that was painted over) and once she pries it open, she enters the eerily silent hallway. She traveled 3 floors before passing what looks like a speaker box when it statics and a male voice comes out of it, "**Anda baik, siapapun Anda, apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?** (You are good, whoever you are, what are you doing here?)"

Amaryllis eyes the speaker box for a moment before pressing the red button underneath the speaker before saying, "**Saya sedang mencari seseorang, tetap keluar dari jalan saya** (I'm looking for someone, stay out of my way)."

There was silence before the male voice came back, chuckling as he says, "**Andamenarik minat saya, datangke lantai15** (You interest me, come to floor 15)."

Amaryllis raises an eyebrow but pushes the red button again and says, "**Sangat baik** (Very well)."

Amaryllis then let's go of the button and makes her way to the elevator and presses the '15' button and a minute later the elevator doors open to reveal two men standing there, blocking the way into what looks like a lab of some sort.

One of the men was tall, as he easily towered over his companion, not to mention he's incredibly handsome with pale tan skin, dark brown eyes and shaggy ear length black hair, he gave a smirk when he noticed Amaryllis eyeing him up and down with interest, he was the one holding the elevator doors open.

The other man was short, either 5'4" or 5'5", he had dark skin and messy shoulder length hair that was in a low ponytail, he also had black eyes and he looked like he had rolled in the dirt like some abandoned mutt. This was 'Mad Dog' one of his targets, a Tama was the other.

Mr. Tall and Handsome spoke up, "**Bosingin bertemu denganmu, ikuti kami** (The boss wants to see you, follow us)."

Amaryllis followed the tall one with Mad Dog following close behind, though Lys was keeping a close eye on both of them and a little closer on Mad Dog. She was right when she thought it looked like a lab, it wasn't your ordinary lab because it was a drug lab.

Mr. Tall and Handsome leads them out another doorway then up a flight of stairs to floor 15 and then stops in front of a large double wooden door and then says, "**Anda tidakdapatmelihatbos dengansenjata** (You can't see the boss with weapons)."

He was of course talking about her two swords strapped to her back and the Uzi strapped to Lys's back. The tall one took the weapons and searched her for more.

Fortunately for Amaryllis, he didn't do a thorough search which would've yielded twin daggers in her boots, a dozen shuriken in her sleeves and underneath her top, there was also her boots (with two short spikes in the heel and a small dagger in her front sole that sticks out 2 inches).

They then enter the doors into an office where there were four dead men on a plastic tarp, they were bound and gagged with an execution styled bullet hole in the back of their heads. There was another man, he looked to be in his 50's and he was leaning against a large wooden desk eating cereal casually as if he didn't have four dead men laying not 5 feet away.

Amaryllis knew immediately that this was Tama, her number 1 target.

Tama looks from the dead men to the three of them when they stop 3 feet away and says, "**Andamencari seseorang, siapa?** (You are looking for someone, who?)"

Amaryllis eyes the man, knowing that this man is more dangerous than he appears to be and says, "**Amien Alatas**."

Lys then pulls out a photo and shows Tama, who after a quick look, shrugs and says, "**Tampak akrab, merekamungkin tahu** (Looks familiar, they might know)."

Tama gestures to Mad Dog and Mr. Tall, Lys shows the picture to the two men, Mad Dog shrugged but Mr. Tall and Handsome remembered him and says, "**Kamar614, Lantai6** (Room 614, Floor 6)."

Amaryllis nods and says, "**Terima kasih, sekali pekerjaan saya selesai aku akan meninggalkan** (Thanks, once my job is complete I'll leave)."

Tama makes a gesture towards the three of them and Amaryllis' back and Mr. Tall and Handsome gave Lys her weapons back. She quickly puts then on and goes to leave the office when the tall one spoke, "**Hanya apayang dia lakukan?** (Just what did he do?)"

Lys turns around slightly and says in a flirty tone, "**Kalau akubilangaku harusmembunuhmu** (If I told you I'd have to kill you)."

Mr. Tall and Handsome smirks, Tama just rolls his eyes and Mad Dog looks confused. Amaryllis leaves bypassing the lab workers who looked a little surprised that she was alive because usually people who get escorted by his right and left hands of his operation to see the boss generally don't leave alive.

Lys takes the elevator to the sixth floor, upon exiting she looks at the door number next to the door on her right:

_620… 619… 618… 617… 616… 615, Ah – here we are_.

Lys places her ear against the door and hears' movement, she quietly takes out her sword and knocks.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The person inside freezes then slowly makes their way to the door. The door creaks open slightly and the face of Amien Alatas appears. When he sees the white of Lys's outfit, he freezes then tries to slam the door but Lys kicks the door open, knocking Amien back.

Lys enters the apartment with her sword pointed at him, then she kicks the door closed. Amien whimpered as Lys stalked toward him saying, "**Halo, Pak Alatas, apakah Anda benar-benar percaya bahwa Anda bisa bersembunyi dari Cobra?** (Hello, Mr. Alatas, did you really believe that you could hide from Cobra?)"

Amien whimpers and shakes his head as he says, "**N-tidak, aku tidak, tolong beritahu saya pergi, saya punya anak!** (N-no, I didn't, please let me go, I have kids!)"

Amaryllis was not fooled at all; her mother and Storm Shadow told her Amien had no children. Lys just shakes her head and says, "**Tsk, tsk, Pak Alatas, saya sudah tahu kau tidak punya anak, sekarang Anda harus mati** (Tsk, tsk, Mr. Alatas, I already know you don't have any children, now you have to die)."

Amien paled to the point he looked like a ghost, ht then started crying and blubbering as he begged pathetically for his life, just as Lys started to life her sword, Tama's voice echoes throughout all the floors due to the speaker system.

Lys pauses but doesn't look away from her target as she listened to what Tama was saying:

"**Selamat pagi, semua orang! Anda mungkin telah memperhatikan kami memiliki beberapa tamu trawl aula hari ini. Sekarang saya pasti tidak mengundang mereka, dan mereka pasti tidak diterima. Jadi untuk kepentingan kesehatan masyarakat, yang harus Anda membantu menyingkirkan bangunan infestasi baru-baru ini, dengan baik, maka Anda dapat menganggap diri Anda sebagai penduduk tetap. Bebas biaya. Anda akan menemukan kecoak sialan di lantai enam. Sekarang pergi bekerja. Dan silahkan menikmati diri Anda** (Good morning, everyone! You may have noticed we have some guests trawling the halls today. Now I certainly did not invite them, and they most certainly are not welcome. So in the interests of public health, should you help rid this building of its recent infestation, well, then you can consider yourself a permanent resident. Free of charge. You'll find these fucking cockroaches on the sixth floor. Now go to work. And please enjoy yourself)."

There was static as the speaker system turns off. Lys then smirks and says, "**Sekarang, di mana kita tadi? Oh, ya, ini, Pak Alatas, selamat tinggal** (Now, where were we? Oh, yes, this, Mr. Alatas, is goodbye)."

Amien's eyes widen and before he can utter a word, Lys swings her sword and-

SHIRK!

With one swing, Amien Alatas's head becomes detached from his body and 30 seconds later gunfire erupted down the hall to Lys's left.

_I guess the SWAT team got discovered._

Lys wipes her sword of blood and exits the room carefully, she doesn't know if the other tenants will attack her or not. Just as she exits the room, the gunfire stops. Then the door at the end of the hall opens and the last person she wanted to get into a fight with appeared.

Snake Eyes, the Silent Master of the Arashikage Clan and one of the few people that her master Storm Shadow's level. But in order to escape, she would have to fight her way past him, which was going to be difficult. Said man's body language said he didn't want to hurt her but he has to take her in. Snake Eyes knew he had to be careful, since the girl in front of him is being trained by Storm Shadow and who knows what he is teaching her.

Lys and Snake Eyes stare at each other before the other tenants of the sixth floor came out of their apartments and attack the two of them. The two of them cut through their opponents before clashing with each other.

CLANG!

When their swords clashed, Lys was pushed back 3 feet. It took every muscle in Lys's arms and legs in order to not get pushed back farther and to stop Snake Eyes from giving her a serious wound. As the two were staring at each other down, the Redhead and the remaining SWAT members come through the door.

The redhead goes to help but Lys flips over Snake Eyes and then kicked her in the stomach, knocking her into the SWAT leader. Lys and Snake Eyes clash again but Snake manages to get her back to his front but Lys stomps on his foot and backs away 3 feet. Snake actually winced at the pain in his foot; it's been a while since anyone hit his foot with the force necessary enough to cause him pain. As Snake was starting to look up, Lys charged making Snake Eyes jerk back in order to avoid getting a slash from her sword.

Lys threw her knee into Snake Eye's stomach but due to his armor, the knee jab didn't do anything except bruising Lys's knee.

Snake Eyes thrusts his hands into Lys's stomach and as she tries to get the air back into her lungs, Snake Eyes sweeps his right leg behind Lys's legs, knocking her to the ground. He then steps on her right wrist to the ground so that she can't lift up her sword.

Lys is angry that she was caught off guard but she knew it was her fault for giving the Silent Master an opening which he fully took advantage of.

The Redhead and the SWAT team move forward (well what was left, there used to be twenty and now there were only 8) even closer. Lys would've tried to escape but with a master ninja pinning her down, escape would be futile so she would have to wait until the opportunity presented itself.

Snake Eyes ties Lys's hands behind her back and put her sword back in its sheath which was on her back.

"I see you found her, Snake, are you leaving?" Red says as she stops at Snake's right side. The SWAT team looked confused – they obviously didn't understand English.

Snake signs, *We promised we would help them if they let us come with them*

Lys understood what the Silent Master was saying to Red but she didn't let them know she can understand them. Red concedes, he has a point and then turns to the SWAT leader and says, "**Kita perlu menemukan tempat untuk menginterogasi tawanan kita** (We need to find a place to interrogate our prisoner)."

The SWAT leader nods and says, "**Baik-baik saja, tetapi dengan sarang lebah diaduk, Anda mungkin tidak memiliki waktu yang Anda butuhkan** (Alright, but with the hornet's nest stirred, you may not have the time you need)."

Snake nods in agreement and signs, *They are right, we won't be able to question Storm Shadow's student with everyone interrupting us*

Red nods in agreement, then turns to the SWAT leader and says, "**Anda ada benarnya, kami akan menginterogasi tawanan kita saat ini lebih** (You have a point, we'll interrogate our prisoner when this is over)."

The leader nods and everyone begins moving towards the other end of the hall, Lys, Snake Eyes and Red noticed the oldest SWAT member look nervous and scared. Only Snake Eyes and Red knew that the old man will be fired for this and arrested, probably, for the 12 officers' deaths.

Red then turns to the injured SWAT member and says, "**Kita perlu untuk mengurus lukanya sebelum bergerak maju** (We need to take care of his wound before moving forward)."

The SWAT leader nods and they move into a random apartment, luckily for Lys, it wasn't the one she had just exited from. Two of the SWAT members place the injured man on the couch while the others except the old man and the leader looked through the cupboards for something to use to remove the bullet and to fix his other wound in his ear.

After a minute of searching, they found a butter knife and removed the bullet and in order to not be found they had to cover the injured man's mouth to block the scream that he emitted. Once the bullet was removed they stitched the wound closed and patched up his ear with a med kit that one of the members found in the apartment.

They then leave the apartment slowly, Snake Eyes left Lys with Red as he led the way, along with the SWAT leader and the old man (though they only let him be there so they could keep an eye on him). The injured guy and the Rookie whom were trailing behind them.

Lys was feeling the ties around her wrist and figured out that the ties were made out of plastic and if she could only reach the knives in her boots without being seen. Glancing at the Rookie, Lys notices the similarities between Mr. Rookie and Mr. Tall and Handsome.

_Maybe they're related, if they are, talk about family problems_.

The group went from floor 6 to floor 13 with very little trouble but any trouble they ran into was taken care of by Snake Eyes and several were taken out by some of the SWAT members. Just as the group goes to the 14th floor where the drug lab was they run into Mad Dog.

The SWAT leader glared at him and muttered under his breath, "**Mad Dog**."

Lys looks at Mad Dog and thinks, _How do I kill him and escape without getting caught?_

40 men then appear and surround Mad Dog who says, "**Tama mengatakan bahwa tidak ada seorangpun untuk melewati titik ini, Anda akan harus mati sekarang** (Tama says that no one is to go past this point, you will have to die now)."

The SWAT team (minus the injured man and the old man), Mad Dog's men and Mad Dog himself clashed in a whirlwind of fists and feet.

Snake Eyes turns to Red and signs, *Watch her, I'm going to help them.*

Snake then leaves and Lys makes her move while Red was distracted. Kneeling down, Lys takes out the knife in her boot and cuts the plastic ties around her wrist. Lys grips the knife with her left hand and then goes to pinch a nerve in Red's neck to knock her out when someone shouts, "**Hey Merah! Watch out!** (Hey Red! Watch out!)"

The injured SWAT member was watching his teammates kick ass and when the mute man joined in the fight, the fight went to their favor. He then noticed something white moving at the very edge of his vision, turning his head he noticed the girl Scarlett (the Red-haired woman) and Snake Eyes (the mute man in black) had somehow gotten out of her bonds and was about to attack Scarlett from behind so he yelled to get her attention.

Red turned around and Lys went from nerve pinch to fists of fury and punched Red in the face, knocking her back 2 feet. Once Red cleared the stars from her vision, she got into a fighting stance and thought to herself, _Ding! Ding! Round 2!_

Lys made the first move by kicking at Red but Red blocks the kick but then Red has to move back when Lys swung her knife at her face. Lys then grabbed Red by the head and knees her in the stomach, knocking her to the floor. Then she jumps on Red and begins to wrestle with her as Red tries to get the knife away and not get stabbed, and just as the knife was half an inch away from Red's throat, Lys gets tackled off her.

When Lys gets up, she discovers that it was the SWAT leader whose name is Jaka, she finally found out his name when the rookie officer was speaking to him in the hallway, he was incredibly handsome as well.

Jaka got Lys into a bear hug but Lys swung her foot to connect with Red's jaw as she started to get up and then into Jaka's face making him let go of her. Lys then whips around and smashes her elbow against his face, she then kicks him in the knee then grabs his left arm and throws him over her shoulder into the old man as he tried to sneak off.

Lys senses something coming at her and jumps out of the way and sees that it was red again. Twitching, Lys throws a punch at Red who catches it but has to let go because of the force behind the punch made a tingling sensation going from her hand to her elbow.

Lys kicked Red back as Jaka reappears with a kick to Lys's side but she manages to turn and block it. Lys and Jaka exchange punches and kicks until Lys grabs Jaka's arm again and throws him over her shoulder and into the ground where she then gets his arm into an arm bar.

Lys had Jaka's elbow over her knee and was close to breaking his arm when Red came to help the SWAT leader. Moving quickly, Lys swings her leg making her shin connect with Red's face, this time breaking Red's nose and splitting her lip and as Jaka goes to get up Lys slams her heel against his chest, knocking him back to the floor.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lys notices the Rookie chasing Mr. Tall and Handsome out of the lab and Lys untangles herself from Jaka and gets up, as she gets to Red, Lys pauses and smashes Red's head into a metal table then continues on her mission following the rookie and Tall and Handsome.

Lys follows them to the 13th floor where she sees Mr. Tall and Handsome drag the rookie into a room where she follows quietly to the door where she hears them argue, she throws on an invisibility spell over herself and eavesdrops.

_So they are brothers, and Mr. Tall and Handsome's name is Andy, Oh~ and he's an Uncle, how nice_.

Mr. Tall and Handsome or Andy then told his brother, Rama (_So that's the Rookie's name_), to leave and after about 20 seconds, Rama leaves and 30 seconds later, Andy leaves as well.

Lys quietly enters the room, closing the door behind her. She takes a look around, Lys notices that Andy's apartment looked like Amien Alatas' room.

_Every room probably looks the same_.

Lys dispels the spell and sits at the edge of Andy's bed, then takes off her mask and weapons then calls her master and tells him what happens, then hangs up and waits. She then meditated while she waited and time quickly went by and it was dark when the door opened. Lys opened her eyes to see Andy walking in and closing the door behind him.

Once Andy walked around the barrier (that had a cement divider that had tiles covering it and had small squares of frosted glass covering the rest of the space) and stopped in his tracks when he says Lys sitting on his bed.

Andy knew immediately who the woman in white was, she's the one he and Mad Dog had escorted to see Tama (luckily both were now dead) and he spent the last 12 hours making a new deal with the SWAT leader and giving him the evidence of corruption within the police department and some government officials.

The Redhead and her silent companion tried to find their prisoner but with no luck were forced to leave, Andy and Rama managed to keep their family relationship a secret, though the SWAT leader (Jaka) and the injured man (Bowo) suspected something was going on.

But eventually they all left, though Rama gave Andy a look that said 'visit soon' and then he too, left. So Andy was completely surprised to see the women in white, though this time she didn't have her mask on so he can now see her face.

Andy had to admit that she is one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen without makeup on, she had high cheek bones, a button nose, kissable pink lips, shoulder length wavy black hair with bangs that covered up most of her forehead and partially covers her right eye (one of the bangs strands just barely crosses the bridge of her nose) and showed her left eyebrows which was also partially covered, and almond shaped Emerald green eyes.

She has an hour glass figure and large breasts (but not overly large) and her leather pants were pulled tight enough that showed how shapely her legs and ass were.

Andy, once he stops looking her over, says, "**Nah, ini tentu mengejutkan, saya pikir Anda sudah meninggalkan** (Well, this is certainly a surprise, I thought you already left)."

Lys's lips twitch as she tries not to smile as she says, "**Hm, saya tidak bisa sangat baik pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Anda~** (Hm, I couldn't very well leave without saying goodbye to you~)."

Andy raised an eyebrow at her tone when she had spoken; he had a feeling that his night was going to get better and then says, "**Oh, benarkah?** (Oh, really?)"

Lys nods and says, "**Ya, benar-benar** (Yes, really)."

Andy looks at Lys and says, "**Aku tidak pernah mendapat nama Anda, nama saya Andy** (I never got your name, my name is Andy)."

Lys smiles and says, "**Hello Andy, nama saya Lily** (Hello Andy, my name is Lily)."

_I'm not going to tell him my real name, though Lily is close enough_.

Andy watches as Lily gets up from his bed and walks toward him, she places a hand over his heart then slowly drags her hand over the left side of his chest and then over his shoulder and then turns him around and backs him toward the bed. When the back of Andy's knees hit the edge of the bed, Lys pushes him on to the bed making him bounce slightly and then casts a silent contraceptive spell over herself.

Lys then starts to unzip her white leather jacket and once unzipped she dropped it to the floor leaving her in her black racer-back sports bra. She then unzips her boots and kicks them off and Lys then removes Andy's shirt leaving both of them topless (well in Lys's case, almost topless).

Lys then crawls up Andy's body until their faces were inches apart and says, "**Apakah Anda pikir Anda dapat menangani seorang wanita seperti diriku?** (Do you think you can handle a woman like myself?)"

Andy can see the mischievous gleam in Lily's green eyes; he accepts the challenge when he says, "**Kamiakanharus melihat, bukan?** (We will have to see, won't we?)"

Andy started to slowly move his hands up from her waist to Lily's sports bra and the rest of the night became hot and heavy.

* * *

+**Elsewhere in Jakarta**+

Scarlett and Snake Eyes looked for their target but couldn't find her, so General Hawk said they needed to now focus on getting Duke back and the two of them then left for the Pit. Once at the Pit, Breaker announced he may have Duke's location. In the control room Breaker told the Alpha Unit that Duke was at the M.A.R.S. Facility in the Antarctic and they needed to leave as soon as possible.

The Joes quickly got a submarine ready, General Hawk then turns and starts speaking to the men and women aboard the Sub, "Ladies and Gentlemen, what we are about to do – let's just say that if we get caught then we are on our own. If you don't want to end up in prison then you can leave, I won't hold it against you."

General Hawk pauses as he looks over the men and women under his command and was happy to see that no one moved from their positions (including Cover Girl who thankfully survived the attack on the Pit) so he continues, "Alright, let's go get out boy!"

Everyone then cheered (or in Snake Eyes case, signed), "Yo Joe!"

The Joe's then get the submarine moving towards the Antarctic M.A.R.S facility and the alpha unit thinks the same thing, _Hold on Duke, we're coming for you_.

* * *

Please rate and review, thank you :)


	5. To the Polar Ice Cap we go!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling and G.I. Joe belongs to Larry Hama and Hasbro.

**Title**: The Shining Serpent

**Author**: Slytherin Studios

**Beta**: (Position Available)

**Story Summary**: After killing the Dursleys for betraying their master, the Baroness and Storm Shadow find a half-dead Amaryllis Potter in the cupboard under the stairs, they decide to take her with them back to France. The Baroness (or Ana Lewis or Anastasia DeCobray) decides to adopt her, and her husband agrees since it made her happy, Baroness also gets Storm Shadow to train Amaryllis when she was healed enough to train. What happens when Dumbledore finds out his favorite weapon is missing and the Dursleys are dead? What happen when an Order member locates the missing Girl-Who-Lived accidentally?

**Chapter Summary**: Lys goes to the MARS facility where one of the people she despises is at.

**Ships**: Storm Shadow/Amaryllis, Snake Eyes/Scarlett, Duke/Baroness, Baroness/McCullen (Minor) Hermione/Charlie, Bill/Fleur.

**Chapter Cast**: Amaryllis DeCobray, Scarlett, Snake Eyes, General Hawk, Storm Shadow, Duke, Andy, Amien Alatas (mentioned), Baroness, Breaker, Heavy Duty, Ripcord, Rex Lewis, McCullen, and Mindbender.

**Other Note**: Kmom13 is writing a revised version of this story which should be posted soon so keep an eye out.

**Languages used so far**: Japanese, French, ASL, Indonesian.

_Thoughts  
_**Indonesian  
***Sign Language*

**AN**: Amaryllis outfit is like Girls' Generation Jessica's white leather outfit in 'Run Devil Run' also what's in this chapter is taken from the movie though some parts have been edited.

* * *

+**The Next Morning, Jakarta, 5:00 a.m.**+

Lys woke up with a feeling that something was going to happen soon. Feeling something shift beside her, she looked over her left shoulder and sees Andy there, sleeping peacefully. She quietly removes Andy's arm from around her waist and then slowly and quietly got out of bed.

Lys slowly gets dressed then puts on her mask and her weapons while keeping an eye on Andy, staying as quiet as possible so he doesn't wake up. She then leaves the room, not running into anyone as she went floor by floor, bypassing the oblivious guards at the front entrance and makes her way to an abandoned and empty area of the city.

Stopping in the center, Lys unhooks and unshrinks her Vera Bradley Hipster (in Safari Sunset which is spelled against all kinds of damage - fire, water and age) from a ring attached to her pants through a small hole over her left hip. She looks through the front pocket and takes out her Black Razor V3 (that had a rune carved onto the back so the phone can work with magic) and called Storm Shadow.

Placing the phone next to her ear, Lys listened to the phone ringing before her teacher (her body did weird things when she heard or was around him) picked up and she speaks as soon as he answered, "Yes, the job's done, I'll be waiting."

Lys then hung up her phone, then put the phone back in the Hipster's front pocket and shouldered her bag over her right shoulder making the bag bump against her left hip.

She doesn't have to wait long (just a couple hours) and in the distance, Lys heard the engine of a Typhoon airship coming in her direction. When the Typhoon was close enough, it landed and the side door opened up and Storm Shadow appeared in the doorway.

Lys barely manages to stop her heartbeat from beating erratically. She frowns slightly, not understanding why her heart acted the way it did whenever he was around. Shaking those thoughts away, she smiles and walks up the steps into the Typhoon and once she's in the Typhoon's door close she noticed a blonde man and asks, "Who's he?"

"He's one of the Joes," Lys's mother says and Lys looks from the blonde Joe to where her mother's voice came from.

When Lys looks at her mother, the first think she says is, "What's with the S&M get up [**1**]?"

Storm Shadow smirks and chuckles in amusement and the Joe snorts making the Baroness glare at the two of them.

The Baroness then ignores them and turns to Lys and gives her a hug as she says, "Congratulations on completing your assignment, though I wish it hadn't been you."

The Baroness then lets Lys go and says to the pilots, "Call McCullen, tell him we have the warheads."

The pilot nods and says, "Right away."

The Baroness then returns to her seat across from the Joe while Lys, confused at what her mother said, sits in a seat across from Storm Shadow.

Seeing Lys's confused face, Storm Shadow says, "**Koburakomandā wa kobura e no chūsei kokoro o tesuto suru tame ni anata o oku~tsu** [The Cobra Commander sent you to test your loyalty to Cobra]."

Lys, still confused, furrows her brows and says, "**Shikashi, watashi wa kobura ni chūjitsude wanaikedo, watashi wa haha ni dake chūjitsuda to anata** [But I'm not loyal to Cobra, I'm only loyal to my mother and you]."

A proud look flickers over Storm Shadow's face and in his eyes. The Joe glanced at then confused look on his face due to the sudden language change and the Baroness looked slightly annoyed at not knowing what her daughter and the ninja were saying.

The proud look is still there as Storm Shadow, not moving from his meditating position, and says, "**Watashi wa kono yōna takai hyōka de watashi o hoji suru koto o kōei** [I'm honored that you hold me in such high esteem]."

Lys's cheeks heat up and she now has to fight off a blush that wanted to appear on her face and from the heat on her cheeks she was failing.

Storm Shadow then closed his eyes and started to meditate and Lys took her bag off her shoulder and dug through it (which Lys altered with a secret compartment to separate the Muggle and Magical sides) for a book she'd been reading recently called 'The Hobbit' by J.R.R. Tolkien. Which was lost about a millennia ago but the pages and record of what happened was almost lost until it was discovered by the Tolkien family in 1937.

Turning to Ch 1 (Lys has been too busy to read lately so she decided to start over at the beginning), Lys pauses and looks in her mother's direction.

Her mother was looking at the Joe like she knew him from somewhere but something was holding the memory or memories back, she also looked like she was in pain.

The Joe looks up from staring at the floor and says to the Baroness, "Why didn't you kill me?"

The Baroness looks at him and says, "McCullen has something special in mind for you."

The Joe looks down and mutters, "McCullen" before speaking louder, "What happened to you?"

Baroness scoffed lightly and says, "Now you care?"

The Joe fell silent, looking down for a moment before looking back up and saying, "Okay. I am sorry. I'm sorry about Rex."

Lys is confused at the name, _who's Rex? Why is he important to mom?_

Shrugging, Lys goes back to her book (or at least tries but it's impossible with such an interesting conversation happening not 3-4 feet away) as the Joe continues speaking, "I'm sorry that I couldn't bring Rex home… and I'm so sorry that I couldn't face you afterwards."

Glancing at her mother's face, Lys can see her mother looked touched almost tearing up but manages to stop herself before saying, "Well, everybody's sorry about something."

At the last part, Baroness looks over to Storm Shadow, who was staring straight at the Typhoon's floor, lost in an almost long forgotten memory. Lys wanted to know what he was remembering but didn't like reading people's minds as it's an invasion of privacy.

Seeing her mother in any amount of pain worries Lys because she didn't know _why_ her mother was in pain and the feeling she had earlier was back, making her seat nervously.

Storm Shadow after a minute snapped out of his memories and glanced at his second favorite student and says, "**Naze anata wa keiren shite iru?** [Why are you twitching?]"

Lys looked up from her book and says, "**Nani mo jissai ni, watashi wa chōdo sono bukimina isha no otoko wa kyokuchi no hyōbō bēsu ni ikitakunai** [Nothing really, I just don't want to go to the polar ice cap base where that creepy doctor guy is.]"

Storm Shadow closes his eyes and goes back to meditating but not before saying, "**Isha wa tada hanarete taizai shi, kare o mushi suru tame no yō ni zan'nen'nakotoni, wareware wa, sentaku no yochi wanai** [Unfortunately, we have no choice, as for the doctor just stay away and ignore him.]"

Lys nods and says, "**Ōkē** [Okay]" before returning back to her book for the rest of the flight. As the Typhoon airship got closer to the Polar Icecap Base the more unsettled she became and several hours later they arrived at the base.

Lys puts her bookmark at the place she stopped at and puts the book away in her Hipster bag and puts it back over her right shoulder as the Typhoon jerks as it lands and everyone is ready to leave though the Joe was forced to get off the airship.

Once out of the airship, the group sees a large ice mountain about 25 feet in front of them. The group then walks to a hole in the side of the mountain. Storm Shadow lead the way followed by Lys, the Baroness went next with the Joe and the two armed pilots bring up the end.

Once the group passed through the entrance which had two armed guards at the entrance they say a large area that had a Night Raven, several Humvees, two dozen Raba H14 trucks, several military 5 ton trucks, several M-151A2 Jeeps and many stacks of ammo and weapon supplies.

Storm Shadow stops at an ice wall and places the weapons case on the ground then takes something out of his pocket. To be honest it looked like a clicker for when you set your car alarm in Lys's opinion.

Storm Shadow presses it and the wall melts, revealing a metal door with a large metal wheel that looked a bit like a ship's wheel just without the nods on the outside.

Suddenly the Joe grabs the weapons case, smacks one of the guards and runs to the entrance. The two guards at the entrance go to shoot him but the Baroness shouts, "No! McCullen has plans for him!"

The two guards lower their weapons just as a throwing star whirls past the Baroness and Lys before embedding itself into Joe's back, knocking him into the ground and the weapons case went sliding to the entrance. When the Joe hit the ground he's only down for a moment before trying to get up but is stopped when one of the guards at the entrance kicks him in the face.

The two guards then start beating Joe with their feet and guns. Lys, Baroness and Storm Shadow appear with their guards, once close enough, Baroness shouts, "Enough!"

Storm Shadow calmly approaches the Joe but doesn't say anything to him and walks past him to grab the warhead case. He then kneels down by the Joe's head and says, "And what was your plan? Run 3,000 miles across the ice?"

The Joe doesn't say anything and Storm Shadow then grabs his throwing star and gets up. As Storm Shadow starts to move away he mutters, "Stupid soldier."

Storm Shadow walks past everyone and the Baroness gives the Joe an unrecognizable look on her face while the Joe had a determined one.

The two guards haul the Joe up and demand, "Move it."

* * *

+**Joe Submarine, Under the Ice pack somewhere**+

An Arabic man wearing a monocle mutters with a French accent, "How strange?"

A redhead to his left turns to him and says, "What's wrong Breaker?"

A large African man with an earring in his ear turned around and started paying attention as Breaker continued, "Well, Scarlett, when they stole the weapons case, I set my scanner to look out for the tracking beacon in case it came back on."

Everyone else started paying attention as Breaker finished what he was saying, "And it just did."

Another African male (though this one was skinner and lighter) said, "That's my boy!"

Everyone looked at Mr. Skinny like he was crazy; Scarlett shakes her head and mutters, "Oh Ripcord."

Ripcord smiles obliviously, not hearing what his girlfriend had just said.

* * *

+**Polar Icecap Base**+

The group of 6 takes the elevator down to the gigantic underwater base which took about two minutes. Once at the bottom they had to wait at least 10/15 seconds before the door opened up to show another guard and McCullen (who was standing at the bottom of 2 steps).

As soon as the door opened, Storm Shadow stepped out first and as he walked down the two steps said, "3 left."

Lys steps out next with her mother following her as they moved to Storm Shadows' left. McCullen nods and says, "Take the warheads to the missiles. I want them ready to launch in one hour."

Storm Shadow nods slightly and says, "It will be done."

Storm Shadow moves off and the group moves closer with the Joe being forced out behind them. Lys, the Baroness, the Joe and the two guards moved down the steps. Lys tries not to wince when McCullen steps close to her mother and says as he looks the Baroness in the eyes, "My beautiful lady of the lake."

The Baroness and McCullen then kiss each other making the Joe and Lys stare unhappily at the two of them. To be honest, Lys thought her mother deserved someone much better.

The two finally stop kissing and McCullen turns to the Joe and mockingly says, "Does this bother you?"

_Yes, yes it does McAsshole_.

The Joe turns slightly away and Lys glares at McCullen as said man continued, "It's funny, isn't it? The entire balance of power in the world about to shift, two guys can still have a stare-down over who gets the girl."

Lys narrows her eyes; my _mother is not some prize for you to win, McCullen!_

Lys wants to break McCullen's face for that but doesn't as she's outnumbered, she might be crazy but she's not suicidal.

The Joe looks back at McCullen and smirks before suddenly smacking his face against McCullen's, knocking the man down. Lys snorts in amusement; she kind of liked this Joe.

The two guards accompanying the Joe start beating him again and Lys notices her mother looked like she was going to burst into tears, what on earth was going on with her mother recently?

Baroness's head hurt as memories that had long since been buried came up quickly to the surface causing her head to feel like a drum. After a moment she shakes her head and looks away as McCullen gets up. A pressure on Baroness's right made her turn in that direction, she smiles at her daughter who tried to comfort her.

McCullen stares at the Joe angrily and spat, "I'm gonna make you very unhappy."

The Joe snips back, "I'm already unhappy."

McCullen turns to walk away and one of the guards yanks up Joe and demands "Get up!"

Outside out in the freezing ice water, a mechanical fish spies for the Joes.

* * *

+**Joe's Submarine**+

Breaker looks towards a large computer screen and says, "Video feed from the Aqua Cam is coming online now."

Everyone of the Alpha Team gathered by a large computer screen and the African with the earring mutters in a British accent, "Bloody hell," before speaking more loudly, "They've built a military base under the polar icecap."

Scarlett speaks, kind of in an approval tone, "It's the perfect location. Nearly undetectable, easily defensible."

Ripcord speaks up worriedly, "Duke's got to be in there somewhere."

The big African with the earring says, "And the warheads."

Breaker nods and says, "Heavy Duty is right, we have to find a quiet way to get inside."

The men in all black taps the screen, making it zoom in to show them elevator cables."

Scarlett speaks up,"Elevator cables. They've got a surface entrance."

Breaker suddenly says, "Guys, there's something else. Going to sonar view. They've got tunnels running through the ice pack."

Scarlett points something out, "Hey, look, they've got their own attack subs."

Ripcord, too, spots something, "Okay, what's that?"

The man in black points out what Ripcord noticed.

Breaker tells everyone what it was, "Missile tubes."

Heavy Duty speaks, "Must be for the nanomite warheads."

Heavy Duty starts to walk away with the rest of the team following as he continues speaking, "Take us up, I'll create a distraction from outside and keep them busy while you lot infiltrate the facility from above. We'll find Duke-"

Ripcord then says, "Grab the warheads."

Scarlett finishes, "And kill all the bad guys."

Elsewhere in the command center of the sub, the commander speaks to the men and women who were there, "As you all know, Team Alpha is under direct orders to return to their respective national base. But I have something I need to do which goes against all orders. So, if any of you decide that you have to leave now, I will certainly not hold it against you."

Everyone, instead of leaving, snapped at attention all rearing to go.

The commander nods and says, "Okay, then."

* * *

+**Polar Icecap Base**+

McCullen was leading the group to the creepy doctor and Joe asks, "What are you going to do with the warheads?"

McCullen seems almost impressed as he says, "You take to your training well. That's good. Still trying to develop Intel."

The Baroness was at McCullen's left as they continued walking. Lys was at the Joes' left as the guards brought up the rear.

"So you won't mind telling me."

Lys raises an eyebrow,_ he's fishing_.

McCullen smirks and says, "Isn't it obvious? I'm a business man. I'm going to use them."

The Joe looks shocked and says indescretionally, "Millions of people are going to die if you launch those warheads, so what is it that you want?"

Lys looks wide-eyed, she couldn't let that happen but she doesn't want to leave her mother or betray the woman who took her in.

McCullen shrugs and says, "To strike fear into the hearts of every man, woman and child on the planet. Then they'll turn to the person with the most power."

The Joe eyes McCullen and says, "You?"

McCullen suddenly stops, making everyone stop as well and turns around and says, "No, not me. You're not seeing the whole picture."

The Joe raises an eyebrow and says, "Then tell me."

McCullen almost smirks and says, "I don't wanna spoil the surprise."

The group finally makes it to the creepy doctor's lair, McCullen speaks as they enter, "Meet the genius behind all my nanotechnology."

Lys has to agree, even though she hates that creepy doctor with a passion.

The doctor turns around and speaks through his mask (that covers his nose, mouth and neck) making him sound like Darth Vader, "Genius? You are too kind."

The doctors' then gestured to a TV screen (that showed the missiles that were being loaded up with the nanomite warheads) and continued, "As you can see, we are loading my nanomite warheads into the high-V missiles. Once at maximum velocity, Mach 5-"

The Joe and the Baroness stare at each other again; Lys thought the two were being _way_ too obvious with their glances.

The doctor, not noticing the two's stare down, continued, "Not even the Joes have the technology to catch them."

The doctor finally turns to the group and notices the Joe and says, "So, who's this? Another recruit?"

Lys thought and could see that the doctor seemed a little _too_ pleased at that thought.

McCullen looks at the Joe and says, "Albeit a rather unwilling one."

The doctor rubs his hands happily and says, "I'll prepare him for the procedure."

The doctor leads the way and the Joe follows only after being prodded along by his armed guards.

The Baroness looked horrified, as if knowing what was going to happen.

McCullen noticed the look as the Baroness watched as the Joe and the doctor left but doesn't say anything as Lys was glaring at him so hard he was somewhat surprised he didn't spontaneously combust.

McCullen notices white out of the corner of his eye and turns to the right to see Storm Shadow there. McCullen, Storm Shadow, Lys (whose bag is still strapped over her right shoulder) and the Baroness left the doctors lab to the command center.

Lys decided she was going to help the Joe escape so they could stop the warheads from destroying major cities, causing mass destruction and death. So she pretends to fiddle around with her bag and with everyone out of sight, she sneaks off to the doctor's operation chamber.

* * *

+**Joe's Submarine**+

The commander walked around a round table with a sonar map on it and says loudly, "All teams, listen up, this is General Hawk. The mission is a go; I say again, the mission is a go. Good luck, Joes."

* * *

+**Above the Ice**+

A large polar bear is sniffing around then suddenly runs away and seconds later, a large submarine breaks through the surface. Then the front of the sub opened and two vehicles (that looked like a Snowmobile with wings) fly out and land on the ice, disappearing into the icy fog.

* * *

+**Joe's Submarine**+

An unknown woman says, "The teams have been deployed, sir."

General Hawk nods and says, "Get me a satellite uplink. I wanna see everything that's going on down there."

* * *

+**Above the Ice**+

The two snowmobiles make their way to the hole in the ice mountain invisibly (thanks to the ice fog) and almost silently. The two guards at the entrance are drown out at the sound of an approaching vehicle then two arrows come out of the fog and land in their hearts, killing them.

The two snowmobiles come out of the thick icy fog the wind kicked up from the ice. The two vehicles come to a stop 5 feet past the entrance. The four Joes get out of their snowmobiles and take off their hoods to reveal Scarlett, Ripcord, Breaker and the man in black.

Ripcord turns to Scarlett and says in a proud tone, "Nice shooting."

Scarlett smiles and says, "Thank you."

Ripcord then looks around and says, "We're a long way from Miami."

The four Joes then notice a large black jet, Scarlett mutters in awe, "Whoa. That's a Night Raven. They actually built one."

Ripcord practically drools and says, "Looks fast. That McCullen got some gadgets."

* * *

+**Polar Icecap Base, Operation Chamber**+

A machine with four large rectangular nods with large needles on the ends whirls to life. The doctor was fiddling with his tablet as he says, "MARS Industries manufactures 70% of all arms on the planet. _70%_-"

The Joe was strapped all over to a chair which looked like a chair that dentists used. The doctor continued using his tablet and glances over his shoulder and says, "Did you know that, Duke?"

Joe or Duke looked at the doctor, wondering why he knew his nickname.

The doctor stopped fiddling with his tablet and moves towards Duke saying, "There are two sides to McCullen's operation, the Sword and the Shield."

The doctor then bypasses Duke and walks around him until he reaches a console behind him (which was on a raised platform) and presses some buttons as he continues, "The Sword creates and sells weaponry. The Shield creates defensive technology, like high tech bunkers."

The doctor then picks up his tablet and walks around to another computer consol as he speaks, "Which are supposed to protect one from anything from a nuclear blast to a nanomite warhead. Unfortunately, the bunker in which I took shelter was just a prototype."

Duke finally speaks, "Who are you?"

The doctor pauses then turns around and approaches Duke, once he's close enough he takes off his hair and then his mask which revealed a heavily scarred but familiar face to Duke.

Duke is shocked and horrified, mutters, "Rex?"

Then Duke gets angry and shouts, "You son of a bitch! Ana buried you!"

Lys had been eavesdropping and invisible was stunned, isn't _that mom's dead brother's name? How can he be alive?_

The doctor or Rex puts his mask back on and mockingly says, "Moving ceremony, I'm sure. The three-volley salute. Boots on the ground. A folded flag in her arms."

Lys clenches her jaw and hands, working hard to keep control of her magic so that it doesn't lash out, who knows what Rex would do if he found out what she can do. She also had to control her body so that she doesn't dash in there and rip out that bastards' throat.

Lys is brought back to reality when Duke spoke, "Why? Why didn't you just come in?"

Rex leaned close to Duke's face before saying excitedly, "Because I discovered something."

+**Rex's Flashback, Afghanistan**+  
A less disfigured Rex opens the bunkers door, making dust fly everywhere as he enters. A mechanical voice said, "… subject number 23."

Once the dust cleared, Rex could see a couple of metal tables (that you'd see in an ME's office) and 3 dozen computer screens, one of them had two men in it.

One was strapped to a chair and the other had a needle pressed to the in the chair's neck, the Needleman says, "This will only hurt a little. What comes next, more so."

The man in the chair says stubbornly, "Listen, Mindbender, do whatever it takes."

Mindbender injects whatever was in the needle and a man in a pop-up window says in a Scottish accent, "So will I. Remember, science requires sacrifice."

The man in the chair starts screaming as his face looked like it was boiling red. A voice suddenly speaks up from the upper left corner, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Startled, Rex whirls around, gun cocked and commands, "Stay where you are!"

The voice turns out to be the doctor, Mindbender, who injected the other guy. Mindbender slowly gets up saying, "Are you going to shoot me?"

Rex glances at the video before looking back at Mindbender and says, "These aren't chemicals or nuclear, are they?"

Rex turned back and forth from Mindbender to the computer screen as Mindbender says, "No. They're something much, _much_ better."

Rex mutters as he looked at the screen, "It is beautiful."

Rex's watch beeps and then he starts to unhook his equipment so he can start downloading then says excitedly, "Nanomites, it's beyond… It's light years ahead of what anyone else is doing in the field."

An alarm sounds dangerously as a mechanical voice says, "Proximity alert."

Rex plugs into the computer and types on a keyboard and started to download as the mechanical voice continues, "Ariel attack imminent. All personnel to the bunker."

Rex watches the download with frustration, "Come on. Come on!"

Rex then notices Mindbender as he closes the bunker door and frantically says, "What are you doing? Don't close that. Don't-"

Rex clenches his jaw as Mindbender speaks, "If we live, I'll show you everything."

The computer beeps, alerting Rex that the download was done. He unplugs his equipment and puts it in his bag. Then as Rex starts to run for the door, the bunker is bombed and his world went black.  
+**End Rex's Flashback**+

Back in the Icecap Base's operation chamber Rex says, "We survived that blast, somewhat."

Rex touches the back of his head as he walks behind Duke and continues, "And Dr. Mindbender and I escaped with his research, which I perfected."

Rex goes to the consol behind Duke, sits in a chair, grabs two controls and finishes, "And which you will now experience first-hand."

Duke tries not to sound worried as he says, "Does Ana know about this? About you?"

The two machines with really large needles move closer to Duke as Rex says, "No, and she never will."

_But I'd tell her_, Lys thinks angrily.

* * *

+**Polar Icecap Base, Command Center**+

McCullen, Storm Shadow, and the Baroness entered the command center, though the Baroness was wondering where her daughter disappeared too.

The Baroness is brought back to reality when McCullen commands, "Commence the launch sequence."

A male mechanical voice speaks, "Commencing launch sequence. T-minus four, three, two, one. Ignite primary engines. We have ignition."

McCullen is pleased as he watches the missiles as they launch.

* * *

+**Above the Ice, Base Entrance**+

Ripcord, Scarlett, Breaker and the man in black (though at the moment was wearing all white) get knocked around a bit as the ice shook. Managing to make it outside they see a missile break through the ice and shoot into the air.

Ripcord yells over the noise as he tries not to fall over, "They're launching the missiles."

White mask runs back to the snowmobiles, gets into one and drives it out of the entrance. He then launches one of the small missiles attached to the front. The missile hits its mark and one of the missiles carrying a nanomite warhead is blown up.

* * *

+**Polar Icecap Base, Command Center**+

"We just lost the Beijing missile. Warhead three is down, sir."

McCullen is not happy and commands, "Alert all defenses."

"Yes, sir."

Storm Shadow suddenly says almost excitedly, "He's here."

Storm then runs off to confront his rival.

Standing near the command center's entrance, the Baroness's locked away memories start playing themselves again. Suddenly she remembers everything and dashes off unseen in the flurry of activity; _I hope I can save Duke before it's too late_.

* * *

+**Above the Ice**+

Breaker removes his goggles and says, "What about the other two?"

Ripcord takes off his mask (which blocked his nose and mouth from the cold) and says, "We gotta find the kill switches."

Scarlett shakes her head and becomes the bearer of bad news, "They're already way too far out of range."

Breaker then says, "Somebody has to get up there and shoot those things down."

Ripcord takes off his goggles and says, "Well, I guess that's me."

Ripcord and Scarlett left quickly to get to the Night Raven and Ripcord takes off his white jacket and pants, revealing his black body armor underneath.

Ripcord then climbs into the Raven and says, "Now, this is very cool."

Scarlett appears as Ripcord sits down in the Raven's seat and says, "Yeah, but can you fly it?"

Ripcord says as he looks at the controls and says, "I can fly anything. You just find a way to guide me to those warheads."

Scarlett debates internally on kissing him and says, "Right, Ripcord…"

Ripcord as he fiddles with the Raven's controls and says, "Yeah?"

As soon as Ripcord turned his head toward Scarlett, she suddenly kissed him and says, "Good luck."

Ripcord smiles and says, "Thanks."

As Scarlett goes to climb down, Ripcord says, "Hey, do me a favor?"

Scarlett looks at him and says, "Yeah?"

Ripcord, completely serious, says, "Save Duke."

Scarlett nods and says, "You got it."

Once Scarlett was gone, Ripcord starts the Raven and takes off. Scarlett joins the other two and all together the three of them descend into the hole in the ice that the missile left behind. The three reached the bottom to see a pressure plated walkway.

Breaker says what everyone is thinking, "The floor is pressure-plated and laser-protected."

Scarlett finishes what Breaker was saying, "Anything larger than a quarter that touches the floor gets fried."

* * *

+**Icecap Base, Operation Chamber**+

As the machines get closer to Duke's face, Rex says, "You left me for dead, Duke, and look at me."

The machines laser burns at Duke's neck, just behind his ear as Rex continues; "Now you'll know what it's like to be a monster."

All of a sudden the Baroness appears and smacks Rex over the head, knocking him temporarily out and then press some buttons to make the machines stop and move away from Duke.

The Baroness then rushes to Duke's side and starts to unhook him as she says, "We don't have much time."

Lys is surprised her mom's there, last she checked, her mom hated Duke's guts.

Duke's surprised too as he says, "Ana?"

Ana finishes unhooking Duke from the chair. Once free, Duke sits up and faces Ana, then the two kiss each other. They part and as he runs his fingers through her hair on the left side of her neck, he notices a burn hole just behind her ear.

Duke's about to ask her what happened to her when she seizes up and falls to the floor, not moving, not breathing.

Duke crouches next to her and worriedly tries to shake her conscious as he calls her name, "Ana!"

Rex had woken up and pressed a button, "Security, to the operation chamber!"

Duke whips around angrily and yells, "Rex!"

Rex holds is tablet up and says, "I press this, she dies."

Lys would've disillusioned herself and moved but she saw McCullen and two guards coming this way quickly on the monitors which meant he was very close.

Lys returns to the conversation when Duke yells, "You did this to your own sister!"

Rex narrows his eyes slightly and says, "I _loved_ my sister. Do you have any idea the state she was in with me dead, you gone?"

+**Rex's Flashback, Ana's Apartment**+  
Ana was lying in bed.

[Have you ever felt truly alone? – Rex]

Rex puts a chloroformed cloth over Ana's mouth and nose. He then injects her with the nanomites.

[I gave her a way to deal with the pain. I gave her purpose.]  
+**End Rex's Flashback**+

Duke is furious and furiously says, "You could've stopped all of this just by letting her know you were alive!"

Rex hides partially behind a machine and says, "Science requires sacrifice."

Duke glances down at Ana before looking back at Rex and says, "All she's done was because of you!"

Duke tries to lunge at Rex but Rex moves out of the way as he says, "And because of you, Duke. You abandoned her. Let's not forget that point."

Duke glares at Rex and says, "I'm gonna kill you, Rex!"

The doors to the operation chamber opened with a hiss and McCullen and his two guards walk through. McCullen looks between Duke, Ana and Rex in confusion and says, "Is she still alive?"

Rex nods and says, "For now."

McCullen looks back at Ana and says, "I thought we had complete control. You said this couldn't happen."

Lys clenches her jaw in anger, _that __bastard__ knew, I __knew__ he was never good enough!_

Rex moves a little closer to McCullen as he glances down at Ana and says, "I didn't think it could. I've never seen anyone override the programming, even momentarily."

McCullen looks at Ana and says in jealousy, "She did this for him."

Rex sounds almost giddy as he looks at Duke, "The _pain_ must have been excruciating."

* * *

+**Icecap Base, Pressure Corridor**+

The man in black's fingertip walks to the door. As soon as MIB gets to the door, Breaker starts explaining, "What you'll have to do it to rewire the laser panel's brain by carefully-"

But the MIB just ignores Breaker and pulls out his knife and stabs the control  
panel. Breaker sighs and says, "Or you can just stab it."

Scarlett touches the microphone in her ear and says, "This is Scarlett. We're in."

At the Joe sub, General Hawk demands, "Deploy the SHARC's!"

The SHARC's are then deployed and MARS fights back. Meanwhile in Rex's operation chamber, McCullen shouts into a computer, "Fire up the pulse cannon!"

A male voice on the other end says, "We're on it, sir!"

Duke ignores the shaking from his rescue party and grabs Ana's pulse weapon and fires at the two guards. He goes to shoot Rex and yells, "Put it down!"

Rex just holds up his tablet and holds a finger over a button threatingly as he says, "I'll do it. Your choice, Duke."

McCullen eyes a small flame thrower with interest.

* * *

+**Icecap Base, Command Center**+

A female mechanical voice says, "Missile two, all telemetry and propulsion systems normal."

A sharp whistle attracts a guards attention, as he got closer an arrow hits and kills him, thanks to Scarlett.

The MIB follows and kills another guy. Scarlett and the MIB start to kill everyone in the room. Breaker, also, got a couple of the enemy.

Once everyone is dead, Scarlett and Breaker go to the control tables and press some buttons, which shuts and locks the doors; it also brings up the location of the Night Raven and the two other missiles.

Breaker then attempts to contact Ripcord on the Night Raven, "Ripcord, can you hear me?"

Ripcord replies, "Loud and clear, buddy. Doing Mach 5 and loving it!"

Ripcord looks down at the Raven's controls and mutters, "Come on, girl. Time to show me what you got."

Breaker in the command center looks at the GPS coordinates and says, "Okay, Rip, I have the coordinates of the other two warheads. The closest target is Moscow. You'll have to hit that one first. Target two is Washington."

In the water a pulse cannon beam hits the side of one of the Joe's subs and General Hawk demands, "Somebody take out that damn cannon. There's 200 Joes on that sub."

* * *

+**Icecap Base, Command Center**+

Scarlett responds to General Hawk, "We're on it, sir."

Turning to the MIB, Scarlett says, "All right, Snake, the cannon control room should be right there, where all the laser conduits converge."

The MIB or Snake gives the 'OK' with his hand and runs off to the cannon room.

* * *

+**Icecap Base, Operation Chamber**+

McCullen decides now would be a perfect time to antagonize an angry man with a gun. Lys hopes Duke shoots him.

McCullen says to Duke, "Did you think she loved you? Did you imagine your life with her?"

As McCullen spoke, he stepped in front of the small flame thrower. Duke points Ana's plasma gun at both Rex and McCullen and says, "All I know is, neither one of you deserve her."

Lys smirks in amusement; she was thinking the same thing.

Rex angrily says as he holds up his tablet, "That's it she dies!"

Lys eyes widen in fear as Duke Points the gun at Rex and yells, "Don't do it, Rex!"

When Duke was distracted by Rex, McCullen grabs the small flame thrower and fires at Duke. Duke notices and fires back causing a small explosion, knocking McCullen back and badly burning his face. The explosion also knocked Rex back and knocking the tablet out of his hands.

Duke goes to lunge at the tablet but a pair of white boots stops him, he hopes it wasn't Storm Shadow.

Lys had disillusioned herself when the explosion happened and approached the fallen tablet. She stops just short of Duke and the tablet. Duke and Lys momentarily ignore Rex and McCullen who take the chance to escape.

Lys picks up the tablet as she stares at Duke and says, "Do you love her?"

Duke slowly nods and says, "Yes."

Lys nods and gives Duke the tablet and says, "Good. Take the tablet and head toward the docks, there are small boat-subs waiting. I suggest you hurry before the two escapes."

Lys goes to leave the operation chamber but stops and turns to Duke, "By the way, hurt her again and I'll make sure they'll _never_ find you."

Duke then asks curiously, "Why would Storm Shadow's apprentice care?"

Lys tilts her head and says, "Why wouldn't I care what happens to my mother?"

Duke blinks and Lys leaves but not before grabbing the 5 USB drives filled with stuff about MARS and the nanomites she had downloaded while she was invisible. Lys puts the USB drives in a red silk drawstring bag and puts that bag in her Hipster.

Lys quickly makes her way through the base; she hopes she can find Storm Shadow. She knows she should feel bad for leaving her mother but she knew her mother was in good hands.

After two minutes she eventually spots Storm Shadow and follows him to the pulse cannon room where he was engaging in a fight with Snake Eyes. For some reason Lys's skin started to itch.

Lys approaches the room and sees two Cobra personnel trying to get the pulse cannon working. She quietly approaches them as Storm Shadow tackled a distracted Snake Eyes through the glass wall protecting the cannon operators from the cannon's electrical currents.

The glass flew everywhere, making a crunching sound as Lys steps on the. The two ninja masters landed dangerously close to the pulse cannon's electrical charge.

When Storm Shadow tackled Snake Eyes, Lys killed the two operators with her silenced Uzi. Once the two ninja masters landed they quickly got up and took out their weapons and Storm Shadow says to Snake, "Now you die."

Lys then puts the Uzi away and takes off her mask before turning to watch how two master ninja's fought. The two were evenly matched as their swords clashed making a loud clanging sound each time they did. After a couple minutes Storm Shadow managed to disarm Snake Eyes of his sword.

After a couple of near strikes, Snake Eyes gets away by back flipping over an electrical charge then takes out a pair of metal tonfa's. Two small knives slide of the handles of the tonfa.

Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow clashed again, this time Snake Eyes managed to land several hits, making Storm Shadow bleed.

The two men separate. Storm Shadow takes off his mask and jacket revealing his torso and stomach showing several deep lacerations.

Lys tried to ignore the itch but when she looks down at her hands and recognizes the glowing red runes on her skin. She then realized what was going on.

Lys gets the master ninja's attention when she jumps down and says, "I have a huge problem."

Snake Eyes watches Lys warily as Storm Shadow says, "What kind of problem?"

Snake Eyes honestly though Lys was a beautiful girl, he wondered why she was here with Storm Shadow.

Showing Storm Shadow her hands, Lys says, "Someone is summoning me, from where I can't tell."

Snake Eyes tilts his head, summoning?

Storm Shadow narrows his eyes and demands, "How much time do you have?"

Snake Eyes was confused as the three of them try to ignore the massive shaking from the facility.

Lys shrugs and says, "About a minute or two but it honestly depends on how far away I am from the summoning point. The farther you are the longer it takes whatever you are summoning to appear."

The red from the runes were getting brighter and closer to her fingers, there were several large explosions and the shake was now almost unbearable.

Lys then realizes why the facility was shaking, "Shit!"

Lys ignores Storm Shadow's look she continues, "That creepy doctor or McCullen must've detonated the ice pack."

Storm Shadow's gaze went from Lys's face to her hands where the glowing marks almost reached her finger tips, "Your fingers."

Looking down, Lys quickly says, "I don't have any more time. I'm leaving any second now."

Storm Shadow makes a quick decision, as much fun it is to fight his brother; he made an oath to her mother. He grabs Lys's hand and says, "I will go with you."

Lys goes to open her mouth but Storm Shadow continued, "I made a promise to your mother that I would protect you."

As the runes glowed brighter, Lys digs through her Hipster and grabs the red silk bag and throws it at Snake Eyes and says, "This might help you against Cobra."

Snake Eyes grabs the bag and watches as his brother and his brother's student disappear in a whirl of color. He blinked and tried to process what he'd seen but he couldn't as more Cobra agents appeared he killed them and met up with Scarlett and Breaker.

As they rode the elevator to the service he'd have to tell General Hawk what he'd seen. Snake had a feeling things were going to get interesting, how interesting was anyone's guess.

* * *

[**1**] – Resident Evil: Retribution line from Michelle Rodriguez.  
[**2**]- The Raba H14 Military truck is service with the Hungarian army.

**AN**: Hey, I hope you all like this. Let me know what you think about it. I can't wait for G.I. Joe: Retaliation to come out on DVD! Also I have a question, which house should Amaryllis DeCobray be in?  
A. Gryffindor  
B. Hufflepuff  
C. Ravenclaw  
D. Slytherin


End file.
